


Baby Cakes

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby, F/M, Future talk, Love, baby fever, cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up everybody, next week I'm going on vacation so I won't be uploading that week.  Need to spend time with my family.  I'll be checking in periodically though.</p></blockquote>





	Baby Cakes

Spring usually meant the promise of new beginnings, of new life. From trees and flowers to animals and humans. For the Dupain-Cheng bakery, it was a busy time. This particular spring brought out a baby boom for the citizens of Paris. Orders flooded the bakery for cakes and treats for birth announcements, gender reveal parties and baby showers. Even though Marinette was a full-time fashion student at university, she said she'd help out when she could. Never mind that the final stage of her Spring collection was due but she found time to finish her designs, help bake and decorate cakes and spend time with Adrien. He knew how busy she was and often times he stepped in to help at the bakery as well, just only with the front counter. He wandered into the kitchen to see Marinette decorating two dozen cupcakes for a baby shower the next day; it was for a little boy. She used a variation of blue, green and yellow icing with sugar rubber duckies and frogs and rattles as toppers. Despite how frazzled Marinette should be, she had a soft smile on her face and Adrien couldn't help but notice a type of glow as well.

"They look great," he commented.

"They are adorable looking if I do say so myself. The client went with a Down by the Pond theme. They showed us the decorations and asked us to match it. Oh it looked so cute!"

Adrien loved seeing the look on her face when she was confronted with cute things and to hear her gushing about it. They heard the sound of the oven ding.

"Can you get that? It's the cake for the gender reveal party," said Marinette.

"Gender reveal?"

"Yeah, some people have a small get together with family to see what the gender of the baby is. Pink for girl, blue for boy. And we decorate the outside of it in neutral colors until they cut the cake."

"So this one is going to be a girl then," stated Adrien as he pulled a pink cake out of the oven.

"Yes and the one who ordered it wanted it to have chocolate strawberries on top. The mom-to-be eats them like they are going out of style."

"Sounds like my kind of craving," smiled Adrien. "I better get going. Dinner tonight?"

"Well, I need to work on my collection," she said nervously.

"It's fine, I'll bring it to your studio. Mexican sound good?"

"Oooooh, tacos!"

"Tacos it is. Bye Princess, love you."

"Love you, too Kitty."

Later that week, Nino and Adrien were hanging out for some guy time. That meant playing a few rounds of video games, like Mortal Kombat X.

"Dude, your combos are weak," trashed talked Nino.

"Hey, Johnny Cage is my boy! I know his moves better than anyone! And who's the one close to death? Oh, it's Fatality time!"

Adrien activated Johnny Cage's "Here's Johnny" fatality on Nino's Sub-Zero. The two took a break when Nino's phone buzzed. He snickered and shook his head.

"What? Alya has another crack theory on Ladybug," snickered Adrien. Thankfully, Adrien already knew Marinette is Ladybug.

"Nah man, she's just gushing about a co-workers new baby. Her workplace has several women who either just got pregnant, is a few months along or has just had their baby. Man, Alya's got a bad case of Baby Fever."

"Baby Fever? What's that?"

"It's when women develop an obsession over babies. It usually happens when a number of them are pregnant or have just recently given birth and those that aren't just can't help but think about it."

"What usually happens?"

"For Alya, she goes on about how cute they look and constantly looks at baby clothes and toys. Say, you said the bakery's been busy with baby related cakes right?"

"Yeah?"

"Has Mari been acting differently?"

"Well, now that you mention it. She's decorated most of the cakes and I remember seeing sketches of baby clothes in her book. She also has been smiling a lot and I swear her face glows every time she does."

"Yep, Mari's got the fever."

"Do you think that Mari might..."

"Well, I don't know. You should ask her first. Alya told me she's not ready for it and frankly I'm not either. I'd rather we enjoy each other's company before adding Nino Jr to the mix."

"Shouldn't you get married first?"

"I plan on it and even then we'd still wait. Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah, I just haven't asked her about it."

"I suggest you do. You guys already act like your married, might as well make it official," Nino winked.

The next night, Marinette was over at Adrien's just to cuddle and watch movies. Adrien felt it was as good of time as any.

"Hey Princess?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you see in your future?"

"What? What brought this on?"

"Just answer the question, please?"

"Ok, well; I see a house with a large backyard with room to play. A big kitchen where meals are made full of warmth and love. At least three kids and a dog or cat and a hamster."

"And who do think are the parents?"

"Well, me as the mother and...you as the papa," said Marinette as she blushed at the last part.

"And when do you think this might happen?"

"Not sure. It's best not to put a timetable on such things. They'll happen when the time is right. And right now, I'd like to enjoy this time with you; just us."

"Yeah, I agree My Lady."

"Again, what brought this up?"

"Well, just seeing you decorating all those baby cakes and the look on your face while doing it and the baby clothes sketches; I don't know, I just thought I'd ask so we'd be on the same page."

"Does this mean," wondered Marinette as she turned to face him.

Adrien smiled and kissed her.

"When the time is right, Princess."

A few months later, Marinette was in her studio working on her latest project with Adrien walked in with a four small boxes.

"Up for a sweets break?"

"Yeah, sure."

Adrien set the boxes down. Marinette eyed him while opening the first one. It was a mini cake with the words "Will". She opened the next ones and in order they spelled out, "Will you marry me?" Marinette gasped and turned to Adrien who was already down on one knee and holding the ring box. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried her best not to breakdown.

"Marinette, when you described what you saw for yourself in the future it turns out that was exactly what I saw with you so let's make it a reality. My Lady and my Princess, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Marinette tackled Adrien to the floor and kissed him all over.

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up everybody, next week I'm going on vacation so I won't be uploading that week. Need to spend time with my family. I'll be checking in periodically though.


End file.
